


Pack It, Box It, Flip It, Top It

by Anna_Papaya



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery, Baking, Cupcakes, Dessert & Sweets, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Foster Care, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Phil To The Baby Zombie, Rated teen for swearing, Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Papaya/pseuds/Anna_Papaya
Summary: "I'm heading out now!" Wilbur shouted from the front."GOOD RIDDANCE," Tommy yelled back, laughing loudly at the door's slam shut. He could hear Phil laughing from the front, and grinned.Stirring in the coffee to the wet mixture, then the flour mixture, and pouring the batter into a greased cupcake tin. 350°, 15 minutes, and onto the frosting. Tommy had been baking since he was 8 and helping Phil, the motions were practically ingrained into his head. There hadn't been a time with Phil, Techno and Wilbur that wasn't with this bakery. Tommy loved it.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Pack It, Box It, Flip It, Top It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is an idea I've had for a little while, and I'm finally making it happen! This story is a complete AU, no matter WHAT happens in canon I will pointedly ignore it. This is going to be a very fluffy, feel-good fic with minimal to no angst. It isn't pre-written, so any ideas you have are completely welcome! Just comment them and I'll see what I can do. <3
> 
> If any of the content creators are uncomfortable with being in fanfiction, I will edit or take down the story.
> 
> Title is from Melanie Martinez's 'The Bakery'

"Tommy, Toms! Wake up, wake wake wake up! TOMS." 

Tommy groaned buried himself deeper under the warm, soft comforter. Wilbur continued to shake him, attempting to get him to wake up. Sighing as Tommy was still not moving, he crossed the room in quick strides and flicked the lights on. 

"Oh, FUCK YOU WIL! Why the FUCK would you DO that to me, I DESPISE YOU." 

Laughing to himself, Wilbur left the room and stomped down the stairs, two steps at a time. 

Tommy heard his brother leave, and slowly twisted his body upright into a sitting position, groaning again as the bones in his back cracked. Stretching his arms up into the air, he sighed and heaved up out of bed, muttering about horrible, idiotic brothers and waking up early. 

Pulling on a wrinkled red and white baseball tee, Tommy grabbed his phone off of the nightstand. Shooting a quick good morning text to Tubbo, he stepped into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. No matter how many times he woke up at 5 am, Tommy would never, ever be a morning person. The goddamn sun wasn't even up yet, why was he? 

"Are you still in there? Get out, I need to shower." A bored voice came from behind the bathroom door, rough with sleep. "Hellooooooo? Toms, do you hear me?" 

"Yeah yeah, fuck off big man. I'll be out in a second!" 

Running a quick brush through his hair, Tommy deemed his appearance acceptable and jerked the door open. 

"Finally, Jesus Tommy." 

"I literally wasn't in there for that long! Picky bitch." Tommy bit out, running down the staircase. 

"Morning, Tommy! Sleep okay?" Phil was at the kitchen counter, toasting two slices of bread. Wilbur was on a barstool, hunched over his bowl of cereal. 

"It was eh. You?" Tommy grabbed the gallon of milk from the fridge and slammed the door shut with his hip, nabbing Wilbur's Corn Flakes box as well. 

"Good, good! Anything noteworthy happening today?" 

"Oooh, my improv class starts today! I'm hyped for it," Wilbur interjected, smiling sharply. 

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah Wil, it's been all you've spoken of for a week. 'Ooh, I'm Wilbur Soot and I get to take a train to the city for a cool, grown up class that all the cool kids take but it's Actually just me making shit up for 2 hours' and all that." 

Wilbur spluttered indignantly, while Tommy laughed loudly into his milk. 

Techno snorted as he came down the stairs. "That was pretty spot on, Wilbur. Maybe Tommy should be taking acting classes instead." 

Phil laughed, and handed Techno one of the slices of toast. "Be nice boys. By the way, we have a new order from the Johansons, the nice family on Sycamore Street?" 

"Ooh, I think their eldest son was in my math class in like, 7th grade." Techno said, chewing his dry toast. Tommy wrinkled his nose at the topping-less bread. 

Wilbur snapped his fingers twice in recognition. His face lit up, "Christopher Johanson? Cool guy, lent me some gum once. I think he went off to college this year." 

"Yeah, that family." Phil continued. "Well, we have to get them 40 chocolate cupcakes with vanilla buttercream and raspberry glaze by 4 pm today. Toms, when you get home can you get those done? Wil is gonna be out this afternoon, and Tech and I are doing the bulk of the pastries for the next couple days all day today." 

"Yeah, that's cool. Can I go with Tubbo after I deliver the cupcakes though?" Tommy gave a thumbs up to Phil, and glanced back at his conversation with Tubbo. His friend was apparently ranting about the inaccuracies in the Bee Movie?? Whatever. 

"Only if your homework is done first Toms. Do it in school or something, alright? Be home by 8, and remember to text me." Phil tousled Tommy's hair and took the empty cereal bowl from him and into the sink. 

"Dad, I know the procedure. I'm not dumb, I'll remember." 

"Debatable.." Wilbur said under his breath, handing his bowl to Phil. 

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU BITCH?" Tommy yelled, grabbing his shoe and pretending to swing it at his brother. 

"Oof," Techno deadpanned. He pulled his hair up into a messy bun and began to push Tommy out of the room. "Alright, gremlin. Go on, school time! Leave." 

"Have fun!" Wilbur laughed, turning back towards Phil as Tommy waved through the window. 

Setting off down the sidewalk, Tommy put in his pair of earbuds and shuffled his playlist, nodding along to the familiar beats as the sun rose and his school grew closer. 

\- 

It was the near the end of 5th period, and Tommy was bored out of his mind. Lunch was in 5 minutes, and every student in the class was desperately eyeing the clock. His teacher was still talking to the class, going over homework and 'what you should have taken away from this lesson.' Tommy sighed and dragged his pencil on the desk, making light marks. 

Quickly rubbing out the pencil marks, he glanced up and met the eyes of his friend, BadLinu. Linu smiled at him, and made a face at the teacher. Tommy chuckled, and went back to smearing graphite all over his desk and hoodie sleeve. 

Finally, 5th period was over and kids were scrambling out the door. The hallways were already swarmed, shoulders bumping into others as kids jostled. Lockers were twisted open, binders shoved haphazardly into shelves and slammed shut. The chattering and dashing to get down the staircase was overwhelming, but familiar. 

Linu bumped Tommy's hip and saluted him, turning around and heading for the office. He was getting picked up for a dentist's appointment, or was it the doctor's? Tommy wasn't listening to him that morning, clearly. Squeezing between three girls and past a group of boys from his art class, he made it into the cafeteria. 

Tommy's above average height gave him a significant advantage, at around 6 feet tall, and could see over most of the other sophomores at his lunch. Spotting Tubbo and Jack, he crossed the room and slid into the bench seat. 

"Hey man, how was the morning? I had a test in Geography and my brain is oozing out my head," Jack complained, opening up a squashed Nutri Bar from his pocket. 

"It was fine, nothing interesting. OH, heads up for English. Teach's checking packets for completion, you gotta have questions for chapter 6 filled in." Tommy unzipped his lunchbox calmly as Jack swore and began checking his pockets for a pencil. Tubbo laughed loudly, biting into an apple. 

"Don't worry Jack, I'll give you the answers before she checks them. I finished the packets on the bus this morning," he said through the apple, swallowing loudly. 

"THANK YOU Tubbo, you just saved my skin!" Jack sighed, "Also don't talk with food in your mouth. Disgusting." 

Tubbo just opened his mouth in retaliation, laughing at the horror on their faces. "I'll do whatever I want to, bitch!" 

"Anyways, does anyone wanna hangout today? I gotta do some cupcake order by 4 after school, but I'm free after that!" Tommy said, already knowing the answer. 

Jack grimaced, "Sorry man, I have babysitting for the rest of the afternoon." 

"I'm free though, Tommy!" Tubbo exclaimed, then biting his lip at Jack. "Ooh, we'll miss you Jack. I think Linu's free on Friday, the band teacher has been out all week. He probably won't have band, and I don't have anything. We can hang out as a group then?" 

"Yeah, I don't have anything on Friday," Tommy put in. He was happy that Tubbo was free, there was a cool park he wanted to show him. Tommy loved Jack and BadLinu, but Tubbo was always gonna be his best friend. 

"Cool with me, Tubbo," Jack smiled. 

"I'll text Linu about Friday, capishe?" Tommy said. 

Tubbo nodded, and threw his apple core into the trashcan. "OOOOHHHH, TUBBO'S POPPING OFF!" Tommy shouted, making his friends double in laughter. Tommy smiled and broke out into giggles as well. 

\- 

"Where is the damn coffee grinder? We're out of coffee grounds, I need it!" Tommy yelled from the kitchens portion of their bakery. Wilbur and Phil were out front, but Wilbur was getting ready to leave for the train station. 

Phil yelled back, "It's under the blender, on the second-to-bottom shelf? And the coffee beans are by the extra flour bags." 

"Why the fuck are the coffee beans by the flour bags?" Tommy muttered under his breath, grabbing the coffee grinder and setting it on the counter. Pouring the beans in, snapping the lid into place and hitting the red button, a loud whirring noise filled the air. 

After about 20 seconds, he stopped the machine and poured the grinds into a container, spooning out some into a coffee filter. Starting the coffee machine, he put away the beans and watched as the coffee poured into a glass measuring cup. 

"I'm heading out now!" Wilbur shouted from the front. 

"GOOD RIDDANCE," Tommy yelled back, laughing loudly at the door's slam shut. He could hear Phil laughing from the front, and grinned. 

Stirring in the coffee to the wet mixture, then the flour mixture, and pouring the batter into a greased cupcake tin. 350°, 15 minutes, and onto the frosting. Tommy had been baking since he was 8 and helping Phil, the motions were practically ingrained into his head. There hadn't been a time with Phil, Techno and Wilbur that wasn't with this bakery. Tommy loved it. 

The timer beeped, and out the cupcake tins came, a toothpick in the middle and left to cool under the fans. In a saucepan went water, sugar, and raspberries. Stirring that, he then strained and poured it into a bowl. 

"Phil, where's Techno?" Tommy called, locking his fingers of buttercream frosting. Tommy hadn't seen him yet this afternoon. 

"Uhh, I think he's at home, taking a break. He was in here all morning, I let him have a break for a couple hours." 

"Oh, okay." 

"Why, you need him?" 

Tommy shook his head, even though Phil was in the front. "Nah, just curious. Haven't seen him today and all, you know?" 

"Gotcha." 

Turning back to the cooled cupcakes, Tommy filled a piping bag and began the procedure of frosting cupcakes. Usually Techno would do the decorations, but they were just cupcakes. Tommy would be fine. 

25 minutes later, all of the cupcakes were almost perfectly frosted. Yeah, he'd had to wipe it off and start over a couple times, but they turned out fine! Taking the raspberry mixture, Tommy drizzled the glaze haphazardly with a spoon, grinning wildly. 

He hummed to himself, placing the cupcakes in a pretty box and tying it with a red ribbon. Washing his hands, he dumped all of the stuff he used into the sinks. He'd clean it later, he was on a deadline now! 

It was 3:15, and the Johansons lived about 15 minutes away by car. Unfortunately, Tommy didn't have his license yet, Phil was running shop, and the twins were both out. Sighing, Tommy grabbed the special basket that sits on the back of a bike and took it out with him. 

"Hey Dad, I'm delivering these now. 23 Sycamore, correct?" Tommy pulled his jacket on. 

"Yep, and you can meet with friends after. Just text me who your with, and make sure the cupcakes aren't smushed!" 

Tommy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yeah yeah, I know. I'll be with Tubbo, see ya!" 

Pushing through the door, he basked in the sunlight for a moment. Turning to the little garage/shed on the side of the bakery, he fitted the basket onto his bike and strapped the box in. Pulling on the red and black helmet- that matched his bike- he swung on and began the ride down Main St. 

The ride was more 30-35 minutes when on bike, so Tommy went a bit faster than normally. He hated cutting it close, but whats done is done. Pulling up at the house at exactly 3:52, he rang the doorbell and shifted awkwardly. The door cracked open, and he grinned crooked at Mrs. Johanson. 

"Here you go, Ma'am!" 

"Oh, thank you Tommy. They smell delicious!" Mrs. Johanson was a warm woman, with a broad, welcoming smile. "Here's 25 for the cupcakes, and another 10 for you, dear!" 

"Oh, thank you Mrs.!" Tommy laughed, taking the crinkled dollar bills. "See you soon!" 

"Bye Tommy!" 

The door swung shut, and Tommy set off on his bike to Tubbo's house, laughing loudly as the wind whipped his hair and clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first chapter of this! Again, ideas you want to see are welcome. Critiques are welcome, but please don't hate on this. 
> 
> Remember, don't send any hate to any content creators! This is me writing Alternate Versions of their CHARACTERS, and in no way the actual creator. Thank you, and have a good day! 
> 
> <3


End file.
